


The Delinquents

by noneofyourbussiness69



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 4/20 friendly, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Texting, friends but they've all fucked eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneofyourbussiness69/pseuds/noneofyourbussiness69
Summary: 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲Murphy did you change my name again?𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧I'd never𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬that's a fucking lie𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝dont be mad because he exposed your dad kink𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲Shut up Jasper𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬Murphy be like "teach me how to tie my shoes dad" and Bellamy jizzes his pants𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲I can't believe I'm being kink shamed by Miller of all people. This is a new low.alternatively titled the gays are rising





	1. Chapter 1

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
BELLAMY BLAKE IS A BOTTOM

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
tea

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
Good morning, it's very early for you to start telling lies

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
now that I have everyone's attention, a bitch is graduating in a week

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
we know 

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
i just want to know how it feels to be stuck in college for another year

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
like shit, next

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
morning orgasm should be law

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
Just going too ignore that

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
where is the lie

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
I AM A HOMOSEXUAL

𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲  
bitch me too the fuck have you seen clarke

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
what about the bi's

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
THIS IS A GAYS ONLY EVENT GO HOME

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
GAYS ARE BETTER THAN BI'S AND PAN'S AND ACE SORRY :(

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
As a Bi representer I'm gonna have to disagree honey

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
yeah! We funky pansexual's have Raven and Monroe

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
we stay winning 

𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲  
gays have Me. Miller. Murphy. Harper. Luna

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
Bi's UNITE

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
gang

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
GANG

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
gang

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
THE LACK OF TASTE LINCON 

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
anyways Aesexual's will rise up and take of the world

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
WHERE IS THE LIE 

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
I just imagined liking girls and threw up in my mouth

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
okay but hetrosexuals?

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
this is the wrong group chat bud

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
GET THE FUCK OUT 

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
bro who keeps adding him to the gc

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
I thought he'd behave

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
why

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
When has he ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬‣ 𝐑𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
> 𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲‣ 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲 𝐆𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧  
> 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲‣ 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐤𝐞  
> 𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧‣ 𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧 𝐌𝐮𝐫𝐩𝐡𝐲  
> 𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬‣ 𝐍𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐌𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫  
> 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧‣ 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐤𝐞  
> 𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝‣ 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐞 𝐆𝐫𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐧  
> 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡‣ 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐌𝐜𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐲𝐫𝐞  
> 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲‣ 𝐋𝐞𝐱𝐚  
> 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝‣ 𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐉𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧  
> 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞‣ 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐧  
> 𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫‣ 𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐚 𝐕𝐢𝐞  
> 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭‣ 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐬  
> 𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏‣ 𝐋𝐮𝐧𝐚  
> 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞‣ 𝐙𝐨𝐞 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞


	2. Chapter 2

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
you all get five minutes to talk about it

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
well that's not fair

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
times a ticking

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
how do you trip over air??

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
like didn't the graduating class practice or can you just not walk

𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲  
hA

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
hope the diploma was worth it because were never gonna forget this

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
We're* you dumbass

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
and i oop-

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
times up!

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
that was not five minutes 

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
yes the fuck it was

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
so you can't walk or tell time??

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
and you couldn't pronounce Choir until you turned nineteen

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
SssShHHH

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
fuckin crack head

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
my phone get's broken for three days and i come back to ya'll bullying my girlfriend

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
beat they ass baby they talking shit 

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
SKKKKRTTT I did nothing of the sort

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
all she has to do is scroll to see your shit

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
murphy you didn't

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
this bitch deleted his messages

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
i did nothing of the sort

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
bellamy get your top

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
I'm sick of your lies!

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
there is no shame in the bottom game

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
yeah bell

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
dont agree with their lies murphy

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
oh he's mad mad

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
he's not using proper punciation

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
I hate everyone in this group chat.

𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞  
it's okay bellamy Lincoln's getting the strap from O

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
wtf monroe

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
YOU CANT JUST DIP OUT FOR FIVE DAYS AND COME BACK LIKE YOU NEVER LEFT

𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞  
chill i was on a phone cleanse, i told harper to tell you guys

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
BITCH

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
oops

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
OOPS!!!

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
We thought you'd gotten kidnapped! Harper why didn't you tell us?

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
see what happened was

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
i forgot

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
BLOCKED

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
REPORTED

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
CANCELLED


	3. Chapter 3

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
remember that time i fucked Jasper in high school

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
WHAT?!?!

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
sheet

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
i was gonna tell you but then i knew we'd have to talk about it 

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
so you just didn't tell me?

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
I mean we've been friends for awhile, we've all fucked each other

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
I've fucked Monty, and Murphy

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
huh?

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
hey Jasper remember when I told you there was one thing we'd never tell Miller?

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
yeah

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
this was that

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
I am confusion

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
it was like a week before we started dating ya know when you were still fucking Bryan

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
I remember him

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
oh yeahhh

𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲  
who's brian?

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
this dude Miller use to date but then they broke up because he called me some very not nice things cause I didn't invite him to my party

𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲  
ahhh

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
I can't believe I'm in a sex cult

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
woah woah woah

𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞  
peter kavinsky tease

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
since it's already out there...

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
i also fucked Harper

𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞  
ew

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
we're not a sex cult

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
says the one who's fucked the most people in the gang

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
are you slut shamming me?

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
murphy why are so angry tho?

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
he mad cause I FUCKED HIS BOYFRIEND BEFORE HE GOT TO

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
oh my god

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
and murphy your more of a slut then me

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
how are you two best friends

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
FALSE 

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
YOU BOUNCED ON FINN'S DICK

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
YOU DID TWO

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
We know.

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
AND WE SAID NO HOMO

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
I WASN'T DONE

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
AND BELLAMY, JASPER AND WHO COULD FORGET WHEN YOU FUCKED WELL'S DAD

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
This I did not know 

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
HE WAS LETTING ME LIVE AT HIS HOUSE

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
THE ONE WHERE HIS WIFE AND KIDS LIVE?

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
I don't appreciate this slander

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
Can we get back to the Murphy fucking Well's dad

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
we're all sluts bell get over it

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
LETS MAKE LIST

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
NO

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
NO

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
not long ones just of who we've all had sex with or dated, put everything out in the open

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
let's not

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
Why not? Do you have something to hide?

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
ugh fine

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
finn  
clarke  
bellamy  
luna

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
bellamy  
Finn  
Jasper  
Emori  
Well's dad

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
monty  
octavia  
maya

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
raven  
clarke  
murphy

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
hold the fuck up you fucked clarke

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
it was one time

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
clarke  
lincoln  
Gaia

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
wow 

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
Monty  
Bryan  
Eric

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
Monroe  
one really weird time with monty

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
it wasn't weird it was just gross  
Miller  
Jasper

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
Bellamy  
Lexa  
Raven  
Octavia 

𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲  
clarke  
unknown 1  
unknown 2  
unknown 3  
unknown 4

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
well then

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
you home schooled kids don't bother answering your only options was your cousins until you got to college

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
sweet home alabama

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
that was therapeutic

𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
no homo tho

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
I hate you.


	4. Chapter 4

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔

 

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
So like who's coming to my party tonight?

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
will there be alcohol?

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
What do you take me for?

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
Of course they'll be alcohol

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
then I'll be there

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
me to

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
me three and lexa!

𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞  
i guess

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
count me out your roommate makes me so uncomfortable

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
who Roan? 

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
no your other roommate

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
i don't have another roommate

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
dude. 

𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲  
you can't be this dumb

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
Give him a second guys, you know he's not that bright

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
ohhhh

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
that's so funny he says you look at him like you want drown him

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
im gonna if he keeps looking at me 

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
NO

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
yes

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
NO

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
...

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
maybe

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
anyways 

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
anybody else?

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
im in if i can blaze in your house

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
Maya and Miller wont let me at our apartment

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
sure

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
then I'm out

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
boooo

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
i have 8 am classes tomorrow

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
why would you do that to yourself?

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
I'll go as long as Jasper doesn't try to fuck my boyfriend

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
IT

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
WAS

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
ONE

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
TIME

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
wait 

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
I'm confused, Monty doesn't sex like gross you out

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
I'm asexual not sex repulsed, i had sex quite a bit while i was still figuring out my shit

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
who says "quiet a bit" 

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
a white British lady from the 50's that's who

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
leave me alone

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
Murphy? Lincoln? Murphy? Raven? Murphy?

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
It's like you want me to fight you.

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
guess I'll make an appearance but I can't be seen hanging out with all you college kids like a child

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
BITCH YOU JUST GRADUATED 

𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞  
and you graduated a year early your supposed to be suffering for another year like the rest of us

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
can't make it. 

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
why don't you ever wanna have fun

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
you guys forget that I have a job. 

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
i have a job too and me and bell will both come

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
no

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
bellamy.

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
I don't care. We're not going.

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
bellamy.

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
no

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
bellamy blake

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
Fine.

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
greatttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to give finn more attention because he is still my problematic fave


	5. Chapter 5

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
LUNA WHAT THE FUCK

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
did i not warn you?

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
I LEGITIMATELY CAN'T BREATHE 

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
YOU CAN'T JUST PUNCH PEOPLE IN THE FACE BECAUSE THEY LOOK AT YOU FUNNY

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
I'm lost

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
to sum it up Finn's roommate Roan was staring at luna like he had something to say (he did not) so she went up to him and said something that nobody could hear over the music so then he said something back (that nobody could hear) and the luna puched him

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
Why can't you guys ever behave in large packs

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
that's not even the best part!

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
jesus 

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
so after Roan get's punched in the face, he's like gushing blood and he calls luna a PSYCHO BITCH

𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
oh no

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
oh yes!!

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
so Luna SISTER SNAPS and just fucking ROCKS HIS SHIT

𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬  
long story short Roan's upset because he got his shit rocked by a girl

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
you should be thanking me

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
FOR WHAT

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
for not drowning him 

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
i feel like i should get some credit for not breaking his nose when i could have

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
RAVEN GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
Okay so it was kinda your fault finn

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
THIS MIGHT BE THE ONE TIME IT'S NOT MY FAULT

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
She warned you

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
Also your a dumbass.

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
JESUS CHRIST 

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
I FUCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND GET OVER IT 

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
GOD

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
You also never apologized for cheating on Raven with Clarke.

𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
tea

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
Literally what does that have to do with you?

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
It has the fact that you don't respect women, or anything for that matter and it pisses me off.

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
How about that weather we're having?

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
You know what Bellamy why do you hangout with people three years younger than yourself?

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
Why can't you ever own up to being wrong?

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
That weather though?

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
It was raining and now it's sunny.

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
Crazy how that like works.

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
The weather is crazy to you?

𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐲  
Give me a break, I'm feeling very awkward.

𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐲  
And the worst part is your still not going to apologize.

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
alrighty i think thats enough bell

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡  
Yeah I feel like he's learned his lesson

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
sorry.

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
LOOK AT YOU!!!

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
I'm proud

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
That Bellamy never processed his mom's suicide and as a result he treats everyone he encounters like they're beneath him 

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
bro 

𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝟏𝟏  
woah woah dude

𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧  
there is a line and you crossed it.

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
What the actual fuck dude.

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
Who the fuck do you think you are.

𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲  
everyone should just stop typing and like take a nap

𝐌𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝  
I whole heartily agree

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧  
A fucking nap won't solve shit but me beating Finn's ass will

𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞  
Actually I think what everyone needs is a good night sleep Lexa's right

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝  
yay naptime?

𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐞  
i put my phone down for two seconds and I come back to this


End file.
